Halo Achieve: New Alexandria
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Provide air support in the crumbling skyscraper forest.


A man sat in the squatting army bay and sank into Noble VI alone.

New Alexander, Eposz

August 23, 2552, 18:57 hours

View the open back door that switches to Pelican. Burning skyscrapers and building lights fill the night sky. After a long stare, Six stood up and directed the M392 to specify the shooter rifle.鹈鹕 Slow down on a roof, two falcons parked on it. When he flew away, six steps out of Carter met Carter.

Commander Carter-A259: "Your report must wait, Lieutenant. The Covenant is plugging all communications into needs your help to run a counteraction."

Two Spartans headed for the Falcons and one of them had taken off.

Carter-A259: "It's great to get you back."

Sparta-B312: "Sorry, I am coming alone."

Carter-A259: "Let him be proud."

As the six stopped in front of the Falcon, Carter turned and walked away slowly.

Red eye flight

Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320COM: "Let your wings start again, Lieutenant. You are flying this Falcon."

Six people entered the Falcon and took off. A burning skyscraper nearby collapsed. If Six has not yet entered the Falcon, the following dialogue will be spoken by Kat.

Catherine-B320COM: "This is the case. The convention deployed multiple telecommunication jammers in high-rise buildings throughout the city. We couldn't hear the Netherlands, he couldn't hear us. We were completely cut off. The Trooper team has been trying to take the jammer away, but the Covies have been dug up. When I confirm the goal, I need you to hit them - hard.

If Six immediately enters the Falcon, the following conversation will take place.

Catherine-B320COM: "The Covenant has deployed communication jammers in high-rise buildings throughout the city. When I find them, you will hit them - it's hard.

Throughout the level, players are assigned to three interfering locations they must go to: New Alexandria Hospital, Sinoviet Center and Vyrant Telecom Tower. An "emergency mission" was also issued after the destruction of the first and second jammers. The order of all major and urgent tasks is random.

After detailing the first goal:

Catherine-B320COM: "Oh, don't fall in love with my voice. The closer you get to the jammer, the worse our reception will be. Kat out."

New Alexandria Hospital

Catherine-B320COM: "Standby, six... One of our police officers was silent after being hit in the hospital. I will mark the location. Complete their mission and take out the jammer."

Six flies flying to the hospital stopped in an open landing zone and entered a group of buzzing, gnoll and Brute places, supported by an engineer. When six people fight with them, he/she receives radio transmissions from soldiers in the next room.

Trooper #1COM: "Contact, two o'clock at ten o'clock! I will pull them down until you can reach the other side!"

Trooper #2COM: "Through that door! Move, move, move!"

Six people arrived at the hospital hall. He/she hired the Brent team to fight the soldiers.

Police Officer #1: "More Beast! Stay, you stinking bastard!"

More and more Brutus fell into the attack of Noble Six.

Police Officer #1: "I am coming back, you hate the son of the nephew!"

Trooper #2: "Continue to try!"

The six finally defeated all the Brutus.

Trooper #1: "Thank you for your help, Sparta Hammer is here."

Six overload jammers and return to the stairs.

Catherine-B320COM: "Aristocratic two to the nobility six: I am showing the hospital jammer offline - work very well. As soon as possible, I need you to return to your Falcons."

Suddenly, a group of elite rangers flew in and fought six people and soldiers.

Catherine-B320COM: "Noble two to nobles: You have a tango!"

Trooper #1: "We have jumpers!"

Police Officer #2: "Damn! Look at their actions!"

Six people and fighters defeated the elite. Then they went back to the stairs and fought a super elite and some Skirmishers. They eventually neutralized these enemies.

Police Officer #1 /#2: "We are here very well, sir/madam. You can go back to your bird."

Six people returned to the upper floor and entered the Falcons. When it took off, another skyscraper collapsed, and the CCS-class battleship flew over its head. After stopping in the suburbs of the city, the cruiser began to process the glass in the area.

Sinoviet Center

7 Damei 19COM: "Mayday! Mayday! The 39th Delta of all UN Security Council forces!"

Catherine-B320COM: "What is your status, 19 years old?"

7 Delta 19COM: "We found the jammer, but we got hit! Ask for help immediately! The center of Sinoviet is -arggh!"

Catherine-B320COM: "You are still with me, 19? 7-

Delta 19, do you copy it? "

no response.

Catherine-B320COM: "Six, I am uploading coordinates now - go to the center of Sinoviet. If you can, please help the soldiers, but let the jammer go offline anyway."

Six falcons flew to the center of Sinoviet, blocking some banshees along the way.

Catherine-B320COM: "Close to the target, six. Observe the enemy fire."

Noble Six placed Falcon on the helipad at the center and eliminated some mild covenant resistance.

Catherine-B320COM: "Two nobles to six nobles, I still can't get anything from these soldiers. You may have to take care of this jammer yourself."

The six continued on, passing through a hologram of a United Nations Security Council frigate.

Catherine-B320COM: "Six, I am visiting the building schematic. There is an elevator at the north landing."

Six people found the elevator and moved it up. When the elevator reached its destination, it went out in six steps and found the soldiers dead. However, no covenant exists.

Catherine-B320COM: "Schematics shows an alternative route for both parties, Six."

If Six goes to the top, he/she can find a soldier who is shocked by a shell that cringes in a corner.

Shell-stunned Army soldier: "Oh, God! I didn't register this! Not an alien, man! That's it, I went out! Really, are we fighting with aliens now? Innocent is terrible, now We got a freak "alien?" Not my man. I'm going out! Go out! Go out! Lemme tells you that no matter what you do, don't let them bite you. I heard that if one of the children bites you, you become one! Imagine, guys, we all become little monsters that suck methane! They will tie us with tanks and let us fight around them! Not me, man, I am going out! They won't go there is no way to make me an alien monster without squid! I bet that it is the bold things that look like monkeys! They are us, men! They are us, turn to Covie and fight for themselves, man, God! No way, not me. No way, no way, no way, oh, my god, no, no, no, no!

Six close to the jammer.

Catherine-B320COM: "You are close to the jammer. Destroy it."

Six people destroyed the jammer and triggered a group of hidden drones.

Catherine-B320COM: "This is a trap! Start there!"

Noble Six either kills or evades drones or returns to the elevator.

Catherine-B320COM: "It looks hot now, six. Go back to your Falcon and accept the instructions."

Six people return to the landing platform by elevator and return to the Falcon. Another CCS-class battle cruiser flew over the top of the head and began to vitrify the suburbs after arriving at the airspace in the area.

Vyrant Telecom Tower

4 Charlie 27COM: "4 Charlie 27 command: ask for immediate assistance!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Continue, 27"

4 Charlie 27COM: "We are at the Vyrant Telecom Tower! There is a hunter between us and the jammer!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Replication, 27 - Help is in progress. Noble on the 6th, I am sending you the coordinates of the Vyrant Tower. Let the soldiers unravel."

If this is the last jammer (also applies to the other two locations):

Catherine-B320COM: "This is the last jammer, Six. You are almost there."

Noble Six flew to Vyrant Tower and neutralized the covenant on the landing platform outside. Then six people landed on the Falcon, got off the bus, and then headed to the tower.

In the tower, the UN Security Council is fighting four hunters at the Herrera Club.

Police Officer #3: "Retreat, four deltas, back!"

Trooper #4: "Defensive position! Go, we will cover you!"

4Charlie 27: "Let's stay! We just have to hold on for a while!"

Sixth, with the support of the troops, the hunters were eliminated.

4 Charlie 27: "Here, Sparta. Thank you for your hand, almost no ammunition. Hammer is on the upper level."

If the player stops:

4 Charlie 27: "Interference is above you, sir."

If all the soldiers are dead:

Catherine-B320COM: "Scan shows the jammer close to your location."

Noble Six overload jammer.

Catherine-B320COM: "Jammer is offline. Well done,

Noble six. Go back to your Falcon. "

4 Charlie 27: "We got control, Lieutenant. Keep moving forward."

Urgent task

Assist

Whiskey 039COM: "Whiskey 39, request immediate assistance!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Replication, 39. Continue."

Whisky 039COM: "I just picked up some evacuators, but we were surrounded by the remote Shade turret!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Solid copy, 39. Lieutenant, go to the waypoint and destroy those shadow turrets."

Six eliminated the shadow turret.

Whiskey 039COM: "The path looks very clear, Sparta. Very grateful."

Defend the Marines against Brutus

1 Alpha 3COM: "1 Alpha 3 to Command: Covies nailed us to the roof. We need help, we are now uploading waypoints."

Catherine-B320COM: "Reproduction, 1 Alpha 3. Noble Six, move on, and give the soldiers a hand."

Six killed Brutes. A donkey arrives and picks up the soldier.

1 Alpha 3COM: "We are very clear. Thank you for your help, Serra!"

Defend the Marines against hunters

Foxtrot 21COM: "This is Foxtrot 21, on the DNBM Financial Building! Is there someone there?"

Catherine-B320COM: "Replication, 21. Continue."

Foxtrot 21COM: "We let the hunter tear us a new one!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Keep it up. Noble No. 6, upload coordinates."

The Noble Six killed the hunter.鹈鹕 Landed and picked up the soldiers.

Foxtrot 21COM: "Thank you very much for Serra! I thought we were dead."

Defend the Marine Corps against the Wolves

7 Charlie 40COM: "7 Charlie 40 to HQ, we have incoming enemies at the top of the Maines-Traiger building. Request immediate assistance!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Replication, 40. Noble Six, you are not far from Maines-Traiger. See what you can do for those soldiers."

Six people eliminated the Wolves. Pick up the soldiers.

7 Charlie 40COM: "Should do this, Sparta. You arrived here in time."

Destroy air defense and infantry

Catherine-B320COM: "Noble Six, we have a person who is harassed by the Covenant Shade turret. Neutral it so that we can get those people out of there."

On the 6th, the covenant separation above the roof of the skyscraper was eliminated.

Catherine-B320COM: "Evac is clear. Well done, Sparta."

Destroy the banshee

Golf 27COM: "Golf 27 to Headquarters: We are in the Jordan Building; we all have banshee!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Lieutenant, I will send you the coordinates of Jordan. Neutral those banshees."

Six people destroyed the banshee. A donkey arrives and picks up the soldier.

Golf 27COM: "Banshees down! Thanks hand, Sparta."

Destroy the interferers and infantry

Catherine-B320COM: "Six, Covies brings a mobile jammer to mess up our short distance. Send a waypoint to you; handle it."

Six people discovered and destroyed the mobile jammer and the covenant that guarded it.

Catherine-B320COM: "Good job, six years old."

Escort Falcon

Sergeant GunneryCOM: "Command: This is the 11th explosion of Bark's Sheriff Barker, ending."

Catherine-B320COM: "Copy, Sergeant Gunnery. Continue."

BuckCOM: "My guy was in trouble in the crossfire at the Nomolos Tower and the roof collapsed. I have to go there and drive them away."

Catherine-B320COM: "Reliable copy. Noble Six will escort your Falcon into the tower."

Either

BuckCOM: "Need to escort a confidential operator. Send someone who knows how to drive a compact formation."

Either

BuckCOM: "The Mirage has nailed one of my teams. I need to take it out and let my soldiers evacuate."

Noble Six completes an emergency mission.

BuckCOM: "I owe you one, Sparta... I will see you in hell."

Kill the sniper sniper

Oscar 18COM: "Oscar 18, reported: just took out a jammer, we are waiting for evac, but slamming the fire!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Understood, 18. Lieutenant, continue these coordinates; clear LZ."

Six collections eliminate snipers.鹈鹕 arrived and protected the troops.

Oscar 18COM: "Thank you, Sparta - those snipers have our number."

Neutral elite and engineer

Catherine-B320COM: "Noble Six, we got reports from elites and engineers trying to break into the Misriah Complex. I hope they are taken out."

Six eliminates the impact.

Catherine-B320COM: "The way of shooting, Lieutenant."

If all soldiers are killed in one mission:

Catherine-B320COM: "The troops are dead, six people... we can't do anything."

Either

Catherine-B320COM: "The team failed... we can't do anything."

The last one... turn out the light

Catherine-B320COM: "The noble two are against the aristocratic leader. All the interferers have failed."

Carter-A259COM: "Solid copy, Noble Two. New order: All personnel must be evacuated from the ONI headquarters. Please confirm."

Catherine-B320COM: "Confirm, ONI Tower evacuation - !"

I heard an explosion on COM, then static electricity.

Carter-A259COM: "Two nobles! Two nobles, sit down!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Covies are putting pressure on the headquarters! They have to zero my signal!"

Carter-A259COM: "Let the evac start!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Roger. The noble six, come here to cover our escaping. I need your head now!"

Nobles arrived at the Olympic Building on the 6th.

Whiskey 35COM: "Command, this is whiskey 35. I have seen six remote Shade turrets near the ONI Tower. Let the life of our evac birds be very difficult!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Copy, whiskey 35. Noble Six, take out those heavy shadows."

If the player stops:

Whiskey 35COM: "Whiskey 35 to Command, we need those Shade turrets to disappear."

Catherine-B320COM: "Copy, 35. Go, Lieutenant! The shadow turret is the first priority."

If the player is further stalled:

Whiskey 35COM: "Whiskey 35 Command - We can't last longer!"

Catherine-B320COM: "Understood, 35. Noble Six, you have to come up with those turrets!"

Six eliminates one of the air defense shadows.

Catherine-B320COM: "That is one."

Six eliminates the second shadow.

Catherine-B320COM: "Another shadow turret down."

One of the dragonflies took off from the tower.

Catherine-B320COM: "Noble Six, lost the other Shade turrets so that you can leave here."

Six eliminated the third shadow.

Catherine-B320COM: "The third turret collapsed."

Six eliminates the fourth shadow.

Catherine-B320COM: "This is the fourth shadow."

Another cockroach took off.

Catherine-B320COM: "Noble Six, you have to neutralize the rest of the shadows for our evac birds."

Six eliminated the fifth shadow.

Catherine-B320COM: "Five down, go."

After the second, fourth and sixth Shade turrets are destroyed, the cockroaches will be cleared. The order in which they leave depends on which turrets are eliminated.

Whiskey 35 is cleared:

Catherine-B320COM: "Whiskey 35, you know how to continue with evac."

Whiskey 35COM: "Copy, order. Very necessary."

Whisky 36 is cleared:

Catherine-B320COM: "Whiskey 36, continue to use evac."

Whiskey 36COM: "I copy, order. Thank you."

Whisky 37 is cleared:

Catherine-B320COM: "Whiskey 37, you can continue to use evac."

Whiskey 37COM: "Solid copy, Command. Thanks for your help."

After all, the six Shade turrets were eliminated and all three cockroaches left:

Katherine-B320COM: "Noble Six, you are a steel-like Spartan. I am now extending the landing pad. Go home, Lieutenant."

The VTOL landing platform has been expanded. Six people placed the falcon on the mat.

In the heavily damaged Olympic Tower, Noble Six joined the rest of the Noble Team. Kat is repairing a communication unit with her helmet on the floor. Jun looked at the outside with a pair of binoculars. Emir sat on one side, sharpening his kukri, and Carter stood in a smashed banshee entangled in some wiring.

Jun Jun, Chief Officer: "Look at this place. It used to be a gem in the crown... no longer. (turned and informed six) Hey, you did it."

Emirates Emile-A239: "This is a normal family gathering..."

Six looked at him and relaxed his/her hand to show Jorge's dog tag hanging it.

Amir-A239: "Keep them. He gives them to you. (pointing to yourself with your own kukri) I will respect him in my own way."

Jun-A266: "Jorge always said that he will never leave Reach."

Emile smiled. The other players are staring at him.

Emile-A239: "The big guys are sentimental..."

Carter-A259: "He thinks he has just saved the planet. They should be so lucky."

In June, Carter went to the window.

Jun-A266: "Mr. President, is the red and echo team really true about Gunter, who was assigned to the civilians?"

Carter made a few noises on Kate, annoyed, knowing she should be responsible for the leak.

Carter-A259: "Those are high-level bulletins..."

Catherine-B320: "I heard what I heard. The point is, why do you want the Spartans to deploy defensively?"

Cater-A259: "I need that link to satellite communications, Kate."

Catherine-B320: "Chasing it, but this console has more shrapnel than the transceiver...you didn't answer my question."

Carter-A259: "Do you want to know if we lost?"

Katherine-B320: "I know we are failing! I want to know if we have lost."

Carter looked at the city without answering. The console suddenly hummed.

Katherine-B320: "The Colonel of the Netherlands. Hailing us! What is he doing on an open channel?"

Carter-A259: "Let's listen."

Colonel Urban HollandCOM: "- Near the southwest quadrant of the city, Sierra Two-Five-Nine, if you are receiving, I am authorized to connect to this channel beyond the radio security protocol."

Carter-A259: "How long does it take for a secure link?"

Katherine-B320: "I can't guarantee safety anymore."

Carter-A259: "Can the covenant go back to us?"

Katherine-B320: "I can."

Colonel of the NetherlandsCOM: "The leader of the nobility, this is a priority hail. If you receive it, immediately acknowledge it."

Carter turned and left to discuss whether to accept the news. Kat hand Carter correspondent.

Katherine-B320: "Keep it short."

Carter-A259: "Carter is here... yes, sir."

When Jun noticed something through his binoculars and leaned forward, Carter walked toward the window.

Jun-A266: "We have already started to act. A number of covenant vehicles have evacuated the area... and they are in a hurry."

Emile-A239: "Do you often see the covenant retreat for no reason?"

Katherine-B320: "Radiating flares! Big! 40 million roentgens!"

Carter-A259: "Just lost the Netherlands. What happened?"

Catherine-B320: "The excitement of the atom makes the signal confusing. There are now 90 million!"

Carter-A259: "Source?"

Katherine-B320: "Airborne. Close!"

Carter-A259: "How close?"

When a Covenant warship opened fire on the area, a huge plasma explosion illumined the entire room. The resulting shock wave broke the window and the team dive or was thrown onto the floor. A strong wind blew through the room.

Katherine-B320: "So close!"

The Spartans stood up and Kay was helped by six people and then picked up her helmet. They ran to two elevators as a CSS cruiser engaged in glass windows through the windows. Carter, Emile and Jun chose one, while Kat and Noble Six chose another. Kat closes the elevator door and starts it, without pressing the button on the first attempt. When Kat put on his helmet, the elevator rushed down the building.

Catherine-B320: (to six) "The first glass? Me too. Don't worry, I am above. Our best choice is a settlement bunker on Sublevel 2, located 96 meters northeast. We got it from the Netherlands. Order, sir?"

Carter-A259COM: "We are being redeployed to the Sword Base."

Jun-A266: "Sword?! The contract now has it!"

Carter-A259: "That's why they want us to burn the torch. Keep Dr. Halsey's excavation data not in the hands of the enemy."

Carter's elevator stopped first, and three Spartans rushed out and rushed over where the roof was destroyed.

Katherine-B320: "If not yet."

When the three entrances to the bunker are currently in progress, Liuhe Jite rushes out of the elevator.

Carter-A259: "Maybe, but according to the Dutch, the Covenant is still looking for something."

Carter, Jun and Emir arrived at the entrance to the bunker, followed by the sixth and the Git.

Katherine-B320: "Where is he calling the demolition priority number one -"

Kate's sentence was cut because the needle rifle hit the back of her helmet from above. The round passes through the helmet directly through her sun visor. Kate fell to the ground and was immediately killed. When she fell, six people grabbed her body, took her pistol and began shooting snipers, and a Marshal of the Sangheili team stood on top of a previously unnoticed phantom. Others came to assist the assault rifle, but the phantom flew away. Six people threw away the empty pistol and dragged Kate's body into the bunker.

Carter-A259: "Come on! Come on! Go in!"

Jun-A266: "Let's go, come on!"

Civilians: "Close the door! Hurry!"

Six people put Kat's body on the floor. The bunker's door closes and gently pushes her foot as it closes. Lighten to black.

Note: At this point, the subtitles of the game show a few lines of conversation that civilians say in the dark, but none of them are heard in the game. They are considered as follows:

Civilians: "What happened? No!

Civilian: "It will be fine, we are safe here. Keep calm."

Civilian (screaming): "Come on!"

Civilian: "I don't want to die! Please, let me live!"

Civilian: "Hey, I am here, it doesn't matter."

The unspoken talk ends here.

August 26, 2552, 03:00 business hours

In the aristocratic team led by Jun, they went to the destroyed city. The ground is now a melting glass river. Kate's body was held in his arms by Carter. Jun threw a signal flare at the ground, as the waves of the ripples slowly entered the field of view for extraction.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
